V1
by Spindle Kitten
Summary: Hermione is visiting the twins at work when an explosion leads to an unexpected revelation. Just a little Fremione oneshot.


Hermione picked up a book with a stained and distinctly _singed_ cover and was just turning to ask George if he treated all his books so poorly when Fred came charging into the room shouting "V1, Georgie, V1,"

Before she had time to formulate a question, the book in her hand was glowing the familiar blue of a portkey and Fred was leaping at her to grab it. His added momentum made for a particularly uncomfortable ride and she landed in the twins' flat with a thud, in a tangle of limbs, her face squashed into somebody's groin.

"Really, Hermione, I didn't expect you to be so forward on a first date!" She could _hear_ the grin in George's voice and felt her cheeks burn.

Rough hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her forcefully upright. She opened her mouth to speak, a cutting reply to George on her tongue, but the words died as she saw the look in his twin's eyes. He was looking at her with a fierce possessiveness that made her blush intensify, his voice low and rough as he growled in her ear: "You know, Granger, there are _some_ things I will _never_ share with George."

All she could manage in reply was a whispered "Good," as he dropped her wrists, one hand moving automatically to tangle in her thick curls and pull her closer. He kissed her hard, leaving no room for misunderstanding - she was _his_.

An exaggerated throat clearing finally brought the couple back to the present. Hermione squeaked, hiding her flaming face in his collar. Fred's cheeks flushed and he muttered "I guess the kneazle is out of the bag now, Princess." She chuckled against his shoulder and could feel him grinning into her hair as he held her close.

"When did _this_ happen?!" spluttered George. He looked at his twin, hurt obvious on his face. His voice small and sad, he added "Why didn't you tell me, Freddie?"

"You mean, he _didn't_ tell you?" Hermione looked very confused as she turned back to face the man whose arms were still tightly wrapped around her waist.

"You said we should keep it quiet…" Fred looked like he was struggling to understand what he'd done wrong.

"I know that's what I said, but I didn't mean you couldn't tell _George_! You two _never_ keep secrets. I know he's an annoying idiot most of the time, but I assumed that he could be trusted to keep your secrets."

George crossed the room and smacked the back of his twin's head. "Apart from the annoying idiot part, she's right you prat."

With a cheeky wink to his girlfriend, Fred let her go and fell to his knees before his brother. In is usual style of overdramatization, he grabbed George around the knees and began to wail: "Oh Georgie, can you ever forgive me for being such a terrible twin? I never meant to hurt your feelings! It breaks my heart to see you so upset – and all because I was too scared of the wroth of my beautiful girlfriend to share our secret. I never knew that she would have let me tell you! Please, Georgie, tell me you'll still be my twin! Tell me you won't leave me!"

Hermione shook her head at the nonsense. George was trying very hard to keep a straight face, but when he caught her eye they both lost it. Fred had stopped his begging and looked up when the knees he was hugging began to shake. He managed to put on an affronted expression for all of two seconds before he too burst out in gales of laughter.

Once the three of them had calmed down, George slung one arm over his twin's shoulder, the other over Hermione's and grinned, waggling his eyebrows at them as he said: "So, tell me _everything!_ "

Fred looked at Hermione, who shrugged out of George's arm and gave an annoyed little huff before pinning Fred with a look and asking the question that had been burning in the back of her mind since the beginning of the whole incident. "Sure, but first can one of you idiots explain what exactly V1 means?"

Both boys took a moment to process the question before remembering _what_ exactly had led to the awkward situation they had found themselves in. They shared a look and Fred wrapped his arms once more around Hermione, but before he could so much as open his mouth there was a deafening boom and the floor shook violently. Fred gave an embarrassed chuckle. " _That_ was a V1."

"V for volatile and-"

"1 for most dangerous-"

"so V1 means get the hell away-"

"because something is going to explode!"

"We enjoying fooling around as much as the next person, but-"

"We take safety seriously, princess"

"That's good to know, I suppose." She allowed herself a brief moment more in Fred's embrace before backing up and glaring. "What exactly are you trying to make that is so important you blew up the workroom?"

Running a hand over the back of his neck and pointedly ignoring the silent giggles of his twin, Fred fought down a blush as his ears glowed red and he muttered: "lullaby lozenges - they're supposed to help you relax and sleep…"

"Getting blown up is not relaxing!"

Fred crossed his arms and frowned defensively. "The formula might need a little revising..."

"Might?!" Hermione screeched, and George lost the battle for silent laughter. Fred glared as he bent over and slapped his knees in mirth.

Looking at the glowering Hermione, Fred couldn't help himself from shrugging and nonchalantly saying "perhaps the erumpent horn was a bit much…"

"ERUMPENT HORN!"

Hermione was in a full blown fury but before she could begin ranting on the explosive dangers of erumpent horns Fred had pulled her close, his lips ghosting over her ear as he muttered "of course not, but did I never mention how sexy you are all riled up like that?"

She pushed him away and slapped his shoulder. "Fred Weasley, you unmitigated arse!"

With a cocky grin he pulled her close again. "Yes, I am. But you love me anyway."

"You're lucky I do," she grumbled before letting him claim her lips once more.

A couple of minutes later, George had managed to compose himself once more. When he noticed the couple lost in their kiss, he began loudly retching. "You two are disgusting. I take it back – I don't want to know! Please, somebody obliviate me!"

Fred just gave him a rude hand gesture behind Hermione's back.


End file.
